


果粒橙

by Zhoulinyumu



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhoulinyumu/pseuds/Zhoulinyumu





	果粒橙

黄色废料

 

 

“嗯嗯，啊你慢，慢一点啊嗯，好舒服啊嗯嗯....”  
偌大的房间里，两个男人在沙发上纠缠，粘腻的水声和男人的喘息浪叫都让人脸红。骑在男人身上的陈立果被干得合不拢腿，他匀称白皙的身子被完全占有，反剪在后面的双手搭在丰满的臀丘间。上半身挂着一件宽大的卫衣，下半身却是不着寸缕。与他不同的是在他身下的男人穿着正常，只是裤子褪下了一些，露出硕大狰狞的性器不断操弄着身上的妙人儿。  
柔软高热的肠肉被翻出又被炙热的性器狠狠的操进去。陈立果的大腿内侧被强力的冲撞泛起了粉红色，两条腿搭在了男人腰的两侧，随着动作幅度在上下磨蹭着。  
不应该被用来这样折腾的地方紧紧的吸附着把它撑开的肉棒，坚实浑圆的臀瓣暴露在灯光下不断起伏。手被反绑在背后没有支撑点，他被这样持久又具有攻击性的撞击干得有点儿受不了。  
身体摇摇晃晃只能用腿去夹男人的腰想要以此来缓减速度。修长的双腿内侧被磨得红透到脚趾，他只能尽力把搭在两边的腿收紧。  
却不知道这样的动作在男人眼里却是难耐而放荡至极，两条平时包裹在裤子里都难挡诱惑力的腿夹着他的腰，脖子仰着承受着巨大的快感，有些红肿的双唇开合发出不断的喘息。  
前胸的衣服被卷到了最上面，两个坚挺的乳头在男人多日的摩裟和操干下变成了浅浅的红色，甚至乳头周围的皮肤也在激烈的性事下被变得敏感不已。  
男人看着陈立果被干得受不了性感至极的用大腿夹着他的腰想要缓下来，他却偏偏不如他的愿。他用手握紧他柔韧的腰肢将他的身体用力往他怀里带，两具躯体紧密的契合在一起。  
  肥厚的内壁被完全撑开，敏感柔嫩的穴心受到巨大的刺激，收缩着既是像抗拒也是像欢喜般的绞弄着干进来的肉棒。穴心的软肉不断的咬着干进来的肉棒，开心的包裹着狰狞的头部。男人把陈立果的翘臀狠狠往下揉按，柔软饱满的臀瓣包裹着男人的囊袋。整个肉棒都干进了他身后的蜜穴。巨大的快感让陈立果几乎失去神志  
   “唔啊啊啊啊，好，嗯啊好满，你，你别再进去了嗯啊”  
  男人爱死了他口是心非的模样和不断迎合他性器的柔韧小腰。挺翘的小屁股被干得不像样，都快被操熟了都还恬不知耻的凑上去吞没粗大的肉棒。尽管他的主人一直在说些违心的话，它却诚实的不像话，一缩一缩的根本不舍得肉棒离开。  
他低下头去舔陈立果的乳头，用舌头包裹着坚挺的乳尖，不断逗弄摩裟。陈立果舒服得不行，乳头空旷已久终于被疼爱，他用下巴抵着男人的头不想让他离开，下半身也被狠狠干着。贪心得不行。  
“啊啊啊受不了了，，嗯，你轻点我快啊啊啊”  
男人抓着他的臀瓣把他搂在怀里狠狠干了几十下感受着内壁收缩着绞动着自己，一时间也觉得这太快活，按紧手中柔软全射了进去。还在高潮中的穴心受到炙热精液的灌溉，被刺激的一哆嗦，却也只能夹紧男人的腰承受。  
  男人搂住陈立果绵软的身子扳过他的脸就亲上去，嘴唇被男人狠狠吸吮，两个舌头缠绵不休，憋得陈立果满脸通红。  
下半身的小嘴还在吞吃着男人的精华，甚至还有些装不下顺着内壁的褶皱滑了出来，臀缝间水光乍现被玩得不能看。小腹因为身体里装了男人的精液也变得鼓胀，微微的弧度简直满足了男人的占有欲。他凑到陈立果耳朵边上说:  
“宝贝，你的肚子被我射大了，你自己看看。”  
同时男人不断揉捏着高潮完陈立果敏感的腰肢，轻轻的按压着他微鼓的小腹，羞涩的粉臀也没有被放过。  
   “走，我带你去洗澡。”男人拍拍他的屁股把他抱起来。  
在浴室清理里面的时候陈立果完全控制不住这具被男人干熟的身子，不由自主的就迎合起男人的手指让他去戳弄自己的敏感点。男人眼神一暗狠狠朝着调皮的粉臀就是一巴掌  
“啪！”  
陈立果委屈至极，这个身子淫荡得不行，又是被男人调教惯了的，不给那馋得不行的小穴喂饱不行。他看到男人还想再来一次的样子赶紧穿好衣服，甚至不管还在往外流精液的小穴。直接朝着房间就跑。男人却不管那么多，抓住他就往卧室脱，还一边狠狠拍打着他挺翘的臀瓣。  
不知道是不是被男人调教久了的缘故，陈立果竟然觉得快感十足，后穴瘙痒难耐。  
被扔到床上时可能因为在浴室呆久了脑袋有点晕，他直接扑倒在了床上，跪着头朝下，不知有意或无意，臀瓣高高翘起，被男人疼爱过的后穴一缩一缩的竟然又流出来透明的淫液，衣服被撩到了腰间，绯红颤颤巍巍的臀瓣是因为刚刚男人羞耻的拍打。  
   没有任何预言，硕大而粗热的肉棒直接干进了诱人的穴口，后入的体位更深，后穴被干得连连发出水声。  
男人低头去叼陈立果粉嫩的耳尖，

“这么欠干，就这么想男人疼你？我是不是还没喂饱你这后面的嘴儿？”  
  陈立果哼哼唧唧的道  
“啊，那，那还不是被你干坏的，嗯嗯好涨啊啊怎么那么大啊，不行，要，要坏了了啊啊”  
    陈立果被干得像只发情的猫，后面拱着腰找男人的疼爱，不断起伏去挨肉棒都操干，前面敏感的乳尖磨蹭着床单，刺激性的快感让他沉溺。

男人看他这副被干得欲罢不能的样子一边大力揉弄这他诱人的臀瓣一边去找男人的乳头摩擦掐弄。  
最后他再次射满了陈立果的肚子，告诉他好好含着屁股就不会再痒了，陈立果全身都是被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹，累得不行，只好任由被干得几乎合不拢的后穴含着男人的精液睡去。


End file.
